David Thewlis
David Thewlis (właśc. David Wheeler; ur. 20 marca 1963 roku) — brytyjski aktor, scenarzysta, poeta, gitarzysta i reżyser. W ''Harrym Potterze'' wcielił się w postać Remusa Lupina. Życiorys Wczesne lata Urodził się w Blackpool jako syn właściciela sklepu z zabawkami Aleca Raymonda Wheelera i Maureen WheelerDavid Thewlis (actor)David Thewlis Biography (1963-). Dorastał w BlackpoolBig Interview - David Thewlis. Grał w punkowym zespole Door 66David Thewlis. W 1985 roku ukończył Guild Hall School of Music and Drama w LondynieDAVID THEWLIS. Kariera Wystąpił na małym ekranie w sitcomie Valentine Park (1987–88), zanim zadebiutował na kinowym ekranie w melodramacie fantasy Vroom (1988) z Clive Owenem oraz adaptacji powieści Karola Dickensa Mała Dorrit (Little Dorrit, 1988) u boku Dereka Jacobi i Aleca Guinnessa. Wystąpił potem w komedio-dramacie Mike'a Leigh Życie jest słodkie (Life Is Sweet,1990) u boku Stephena Rea i Timothy'ego Spalla, dramacie Skaza (Fatale, 1992) z Jeremym Ironsem, Juliette Binoche i Mirandą Richardson oraz ekranizacji surrealistycznej powieści Franza Kafki Proces (The Trial, 1993) z Kyle MacLachlanem. Uznanie krytyków zyskał dzięki kreacji energicznego, gadatliwego i trudnego w bezpośrednim kontakcie życiowego rozbitka w dramacie Mike'a Leigh Nadzy (Naked, 1993) otrzymał wiele nagród, w tym za najlepszą rolę męską na festiwalu filmowym w Cannes. Jego debiutancki film krótkometrażowy Hello, Hello, Hello (1995) zdobył nominację do nagrody Brytyjskiej Akademii Filmowej. Zagrał potem w adaptacji powieści Anna Sewell Czarny Książę (Black Beauty, 1994) u boku Seana Beana, biograficznym melodramacie Agnieszki Holland Całkowitym zaćmieniu (Total Eclipse, 1995) w roli poety Paula Verlaine z Leonardo DiCaprio, dramacie Czas przemian (Restoration, 1995) u boku Roberta Downeya, Jr., Meg Ryan, Hugh Granta i Sama Neilla, filmie fantasy Roba Cohena Ostatni smok (Dragonheart, 1996) z Seanem Connery, Dennisem Quaidem, Julie Christiei Jasonem Isaacsem, w remake'u ekranizacji powieści H.G. Wellsa Wyspie Doktora Moreau (The Island of Dr. Moreau, 1996) u boku Marlona Brando i Vala Kilmera i biograficznym dramacie Siedem lat w Tybecie (Seven Years in Tibet, 1997) z Bradem Pittem. Zwrócił na siebie uwagę młodych widzów jako profesor Remus Lupin w filmach - Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, 2004) i Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, 2007David Thewlis). Można go było podziwiać również w filmie Ridleya Scotta Królestwo niebieskie (Kingdom of Heaven, 2005) u boku Orlando Blooma i Jeremy'ego Ironsa oraz thrillerze Nagi instynkt 2 (Basic Instinct 2, 2006) z Sharon Stone, Hugh Dancy i Davidem Morrisseyem. W ekranizacji powieści Paulo Coelho Weronika postanawia umrzeć wystąpił u boku Sarah Michelle Gellar i Jonathana Tuckera. Życie prywatne W kwietniu 1992 roku ożenił się z Sarą Jocelyn SugarmanThewlis, David 1963–, jednak w 1994 roku doszło do rozwodu. Z nieformalnego związku z aktorką Anną Friel (2001–2010) ma córkę Gracie Ellen Mary (ur. 9 lipca 2005 roku w Londynie)ANNA FRIEL. Filmografia * 2011: Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga jako Remus Lupin * 2010: Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza jako Remus Lupin * 2009: Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi jako Remus Lupin * 2007: Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa jako Remus Lupin * 2004: Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu jako profesor Remus Lupin Ciekawostki * Jest wegetarianinem. * Jego ulubiona kwestią, którą wypowiedział jako Remus Lupin jest po prostu „Bogin”. * Był rozczarowany faktem, że rola Lupina w filmach była dużo mniejsza niż w książkach, gdyż chciał być bardziej zaangażowany. * Za rolę w filmie „Siedem lat w Tybecie”, jemu i Bradowi Pittowi zakazano wstępu na teren Chin. * Pierwotnie miał wcielić się w postać profesora Quirrella w filmie „Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny”, jednak wówczas angaż otrzymał Ian Hart, zaś jemu powierzono później rolę profesora Lupina w „Harrym Potterze i Więźniu Azkabanu” . * W 1984 roku ukończył aktorstwo w Guildhall School of Music and Drama w Londynie (Anglia, Wielka Brytania). * Starał się o rolę dr. Stephena Maturina w filmie „Pan i władca: Na krańcu świata”, którą ostatecznie otrzymał Paul Bettany. * Zanim został aktorem, śpiewał i grał na gitarze w zespole „QED”, a następnie w „Door 66”. * Jako pierwszy otrzymał rolę Simona Grubera w filmie „Szklana Pułapka 3”, jednak został zastąpiony przez Jeremy’ego Ironsa. * Ma dwoje rodzeństwa. * Początkowo miał wcielić się w postać Montgomery'ego w filmie pt. „Wyspa doktora Moreau”, jednak ostatecznie angaż otrzymał Val Kilmer, zaś jemu zaproponowano rolę Douglasa, którą przyjął. * W 2007 roku wydał książkę pt. „The Late Hector Kipling”. * W 2001 roku, razem z Anną Friel, wystąpił w reklamach skórzanych torebek firmy Mulberry. Zobacz też * Kategoria:Aktorzy z filmu Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu Kategoria:Brytyjscy aktorzy Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1963 Kategoria:Aktorzy z filmu Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa Kategoria:Aktorzy z filmu Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi Kategoria:Aktorzy z filmu Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci en:David Thewlis es:David Thewlis fr:David Thewlis nl:David Thewlis ru:Дэвид Тьюлис